Best Friends, Ex Friends To The End
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 20. She was back, but as much as she wanted to she wasn't in control. Number 20 in While He Was Away Series. Sandlish.


**A/N:** So kiddies I'm thinking this is the end, wow this marks the 20th story in this series, but don't fear for those who love this, I'm starting a new one, kinda of the same as this but now its Sara's turn to get him to admit he really does love her. Think it's a played out do you? I'll be back with new ideas and of course more sex. Pretty sure more than this series contained. Give me a few days – week at most for the new one, I haven't quite decided if I'm going to keep using titles from FOB songs or try some new ones. So I hope I'm not making anyone mad with this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI cause if I did, Grissom and Sara would have been over long ago and my series would have been played out by now. Haha aren't I cruel? Anyways off to update my profile with the songs I borrowed the lyrics from…any reviews or suggestions are always welcome.

This marks 100! Wow it seems such a long time for me to get to a hundred but I finally did it and I see no end in site.

* * *

Best Friends, Ex Friends Till The End, Better Off As Lovers And Not The Other Way Around

--

If her old self could see her now she was definitely in for a beat down. Knowing full well he was home she did not understand why he was not answering his door.

Maybe he had changed his mind about the whole thing that he really did not want her and she had just imagined the words that came from his mouth before he left. To be truthful the words had gotten her worked up but more turned on than ever. No one had called her a slut before and to be truthful, she had liked it; she had liked it a lot.

"Greg please answer the door," she whispered, as she knocked again still getting no reply. On the verge of giving up she thought to be reckless and try the door, it opened under her hand and she was allowed in.

Hearing the shower run was one of the first things she noticed and breathed in a sigh of relief as to why he never answered and left the door unlocked; he never heard her knocking and by leaving the door unlocked gave her entry. Greg was dumb but not stupid and if she hadn't come by while he was in the shower he would have relocked the door after careful look through of his stuff just to be sure nothing had been taken.

Unaware of how long he had been in the shower for, she stripped quickly and climbed in behind him.

"I was wondering if you were going to come or not" he told her flatly as he rubbed the shampoo through his hair. For one of the first times in her life she wasn't sure what she should do, he seemed to have the shower pretty much done. He turned to face her stepping under the spray washing the shampoo out of his hair, his eyes never leaving hers. Something she found highly erotic. She almost thought he was reaching for her but as his hand continued past her felt a little disappointed, here she was putting herself on a limb, standing in front of him nude hours after he had called her a slut and for what? A cheap lay?

No because she was determined one way or another that he did in fact love her and it was killing him inside to go on with this little charade much longer before it ate him up inside. She would prove that and they would live somewhat happily ever after. She was sure of it.

"I'm not going to bite you" he told her as he squirted some body wash into his hands rubbing his hands together until he had a nice rich lather.

"Turn around" he told her and she couldn't help but comply as she turned, she felt his hands on her ever so gently rubbing the lather on her shoulders his fingers delicately caressing her back as he spread the body wash everywhere.

He stood firmly behind her, her back touching his chest, his privates touching her buttocks. His hands back on her shoulders dipping increasing low towards her breast but stopping just shy of the top. His tongue on her ear was like wild fire sending fire shooting through her body at an alarming speed. His fingers dipped low again stopping this time only skimming her nipples as his hands took a new approach to the undersides of her breasts.

She was here for two reasons that much he knew and he would drive her wild with the first she would forget about the second. His hands slowly traveled inch by inch down over her ribs to her navel and downward until he reached her hip bone and back up to her breasts. He pinched her nipples lightly causing her to moan slightly. His teeth biting down on her earlobe sent electricity pulsating down to her toes.

"There's something I don't get about you, I called you slut and here you are hours later ready and willing" he whispered into her ear, his hands traveling down until he reaches her hips and comes back up again.

She turns then, smacking her lips against his; making sure she is in control this time he turns her, his need to be inside her is consuming him, he walks her under the faucet and backs away to get the suds off of them both. He knows his shower isn't big enough for what he wants to do but he's more than willing to try.

"Wrap your legs around me" he demands as he pushes her up against the wall, her legs coming up and around him and he slides on home. Loving the feeling of her insides.

This wasn't how she had planned it, she wasn't going to give it away but this was not in the picture. She was loving it but she wasn't in control; he was he controlled how fast he thrusted, how close she got to going over the edge before he would slow down and build her up all over again. It really came out of nowhere but she came, her head falling back against the slick tile, glad he was holding her up for she would have fallen, that's how hard it had rocked her.

His kiss was sloppy and wet but it excited her more as he gave one final thrust and his head rested against the tiles too.

His time would come when he would admit he loved her and he was wrong to deceive her like this.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
